universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
DUFE. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are a tag-team character where their down special is to switch between each other. Sweet Bro is active at the beginning of a match. They share lives and if one of them is knocked out, they respawn. Whoever is inactive stands on absolutely nothing in the background. Entrance Special Attacks Sweet Bro Neutral Special - Get my Game On A squirrel will spawn in front of Sweet Bro and run forward.. Holding B makes Sweet Bro chase after it and also damage anyone in his path. Side Special - Stairs Some stairs rise from under Sweet Bro and he falls down them. Up Special - We Have Lifdoff Sweet Bro skateboards into the sky for a short time, dealing a small amount of damage to anyone hit. Hella Jeff Neutral Special - Vampire Costume Hella Jeff puts on his vampire costume and sucks the blood of anyone near him, leeching health. Side Special - I Have the Car Hella Jeff gets into a car and drives it forward with controls similar to Wario's Wario Bike. Up Special - ROCK SOLBO The guitar Hella Jeff is strumming on gets longer and acts as a diagonal platform for a short time. Both Down Special - Switch Bro Final Smash - FUCKIN NANCHO PARTY With both bros on the stage at the same time, Sweet Bro holds out his nanchos. Hella Jeff bunps into him and shit NOW look EINSTEIN their falling. The nanchos rain from the top of the screen for ten seconds or so. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: They do a bro hug bump Victory 2: Geromy stands next to them Victory 3: SB tells HJ "No you dumb homo tool, your PRAYING WRONG" while he prays wrong. Lose/Clap: They argue over how to hold a ruler Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are two friends from the webcomic of the same name, which is written by Dave Strider in the webcomic Homestuck. They are referenced many times throughout it, even starring in their own movie. Their adventures (found herehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/) are made on Microsoft paint and are intentionally poorly made, sometimes even reusing the same drawing and adding new text over it. They enjoy gaming, skateboarding, and hanging out with their token black friend Geromy, among other things. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Six utilizable special moves in total *Are two characters *Both can jump pretty high Cons *Lack of helpful down special *Really badly drawn Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps Trivia Video Category:Homestuck Category:Badly Drawn Category:Internet Meme Category:Playable Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Male Category:American Category:Duo Category:Awesome as Chuck Norris Category:A Smash Bros Lawl Thing